brass_and_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Legio Skitarii et Cybernetica
We are hammer and sword of the Omnissiah, instruments of His design. By His will, we were forged and in His name, we will end. Ave Omnissiah! - Litany of the Skitarii From the Forge World Cambria hail the mighty Legiones Skitarrii et Cybernetica, forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus, fighting in the name of the Omnissiah. Legions of the Omnissiah The Legiones Cambria are a force of supremely mechanized infantry, renown for their resilience, discipline, and coordination in battle. Their strength lies in the precise application of force, allowing them to fell their foe with the least possible expense and to the greatest effect. Many are the Legions in service to the Omnissiah, the Machine God's wrath given forms manifold. Skitarii & Cybernetica Forces The Legiones' machinery of war works with cold and deadly precision, not only aimed to exploit any weakness of the enemy, but also identifying any weakness of its own and changing accordingly. This constant self-evaluation serves to prevent predictions by the enemy and includes even value levels allotted for any field commanders intuition. Most numerous among his instruments are those of the Skitarii. Warriors of flesh and steel, they are forged and bred to execute his will. Before their march tremble all foes, for their numbers are legion and their banners are held high, unyielding on the battlefield. Their highest are the Legionarii Cambrian and their mighty scutum shields. Across many worlds, they are renown as the sword of the Omnissiah. More wondrous and strange in their number are the constructs of the Cybernetica, mighty elder war machines of the Dark Age of Technology and height of the Mechanicum. Their operators are most worshipped among the Cult Mechanicus of Cambria, for they live in close communion with the machine spirits and when they march, they march by the side of spirits of war, remnants of an elder time when machines fought for mankind and no abominable intelligence had tainted their servitude. Doctrine: War is a Machine For millennia untold, the Legions of Cambria waged perpetual war upon their sacred Ringworld against Xenos defiling their domain and Technobarbarians besmearing their inherited wonder. Cambrian doctrine treats any army, friend or foe, as one great machinery wherein each soldier and weapon is a vital component. In these complex systems, they seek out the weakest link, analyze its workings and identify its reaction to any input given in battle. To this end, most of Cambria's specialized units focus on coordination, communications, and intelligence, seeking to provide the maximum amount of data at any given time. Deployment Their chosen theater of war are those open battlefields akin to the boundless domains of Ringworld Cambria, where the legions engage their foe in direct confrontation. The Legiones specialize in excelling in such battles and have developed highly effective methods of attaining, holding and securing so conquered lands. Recruitment The Skitarii forces, servitors and workers to fuel Cambria's mighty war machine are recruited from the endless hordes of Technobarbarians upon their world, and some are purpose-bred in the ancient matrix wombs within the Ringworld structure. Their entire life is aligned to serve the Omnissiah and as such, they make for a formidable, indoctrinated force. For the very same reason, Forge World Cambria enjoys greater friendship with its neighboring worlds, for they are never forced to send workforces and recruitment drafts to the Mechanicus World so that their tribute is eased. History Pioneers of Cambria The first to set foot on the elder ring were the vanguard forces of the Legiones Skitarii, sent from the great Ark Mechanicus Laurelin. Their coming spelled an end for the heretical reign of squalid Technobarbarians, who had established their degenerate empires along the most valuable ruins of ancient machinery. The great Battle of Reckoning '''lasted many years and freed the inner regions of what is now known as Forge World Cambria. Ringworld Crusades Since the first days of their coming, the legions of Cambria were sworn to fulfill the mandate of the Omnissiah and cleanse the Ringworld from its infestation whole. Grand Ringworld Crusades were brought underway, spelling death and fury for those in their way and leaving newly civilized fiefdoms in their wake. Yet despite their valiant effort, the Ringworld in its vastness presents an eternal task of cleansing and pacification, for the hordes of Technobarbarians and scavenger Xenos may dwindle and be scattered - but never truly disappear. Surge of Thetys With the surging of Thetys came the first large-scale deployments of the Legions beyond the boundaries of their world. In great numbers, they were sent to quell the forces of corruption and chaos taking hold on many worlds and their victorious campaigns earned them honor and renown throughout the Gondwana Sector. All foes of this region came to fear the highly efficient, uncaring war machine of the Mechanicus, which would halt their advance at any cost. Siege of Trantor The furthest any incursion of the warp has ever come to destroying Subsector Cambria was the '''Siege of Trantor two and a half millennia in the past. At that time, the long chain of void-fortresses along the Rift Thetys was broken, the fortress worlds beyond isolated and the forces of chaos laid siege on the Ecumenopolis of Trantor. During that time, it has been said, even the Xenos of the Pillar Worlds were in fear of extinction and some of their forces fled eastward into imperial space. Records of such contact have been redacted long ago, but age-old myths tell of instances were Xenos and humankind fought side by side to banish the greater demon commanding the forces of chaos in the void. Crusade of Brass and Iron At the end of the 41st Millennium, the Gates of Cambria have been broken. After ten millennia of labor, the Mechanicum Cogitator Machines solved the last encryptions around the most secretive and central chambers of their world's great machinery. As a result, an ancient beacon was activated and received a signal coming from deep within uncharted space. There, it is said, lies an enclave of the abominable Men of Iron. Upon learning of this techno-heresy, the Forge World Cambria has called for a great Crusade, a Crusade of Brass and Iron to banish the abominations of the Dark Age of Technology once and for all. Category:Military Category:Browse Category:Forge World Cambria